nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EternalBlaze/A story I am currently writing
Okay, I've been working on a Zombies story; well, a few, but this focuses on the original cast in Paradise, the new cast in Call of the Dead, and the Pentagon cast. I'm not that great at writing, though it is my favorite pass time activity (other than Xbox). Here goes: (The Original Cast has been teleported to Paradise, but they do not know that it is Paradise. In my story, they have also been teleported back to 1945 to Nacht der Untoten.) ____________________________________________________________________________ Original Cast Peleliu, 1945 ____________ "Where are we?" Tank Dempsey asked, scratching his forehead. "I don't know, but I think it was Takeo, he has ''been acting fishy lately..." Nikolai Belinski replied. They all looked around, noticing that they were on some sort of island. There was a coconut tree to their right, along with a hill and concrete building up at the top. On all other sides, there was nothing but the vast ocean. It was silent and peaceful, waves were flowing calmly. "I think we should go to zat building up there!" Richtofen exclaimed, pointing towards the sky. They all agreed and trudged up the sandy hill, still wondering where they were. The sun beat down on them all and the seagulls squawked in the distance. Eventually, they reached the concrete building, inspecting every part of it. All of the ways inside were boarded up and there was a World War II transport sitting outside of the building. "Hmm... This place seems all too familiar, don't you think?" Tank said, rubbing his chin. "It's... It's the remnants of old Japanese airfield building..." Takeo finally managed to say, grunting. "Yeah! That's what I was thinking about!" They took off the boards of one window and entered, peering inside first with their guns. The main room was large, having six windows (including the one they were coming though). There was a stairwell leading upstairs and a door that may have said "Help" on it. Other than that, they couldn't see anything else. "It's clear." Richtofen said, entering the dark building. As soon as he did, the sky instantly turned cloudy and grey and fog started to arise. No one could grasp onto what they were feeling. Was it sadness? Clearly not. Was it anger? Possibly, but not the best thing. Was it mixed? That was a good answer. Was it death? Yes. "Hey, who turned the sunlight off? I was starting to feel good about this!" Nikolai shouted in the air as he entered the concrete building. There were faint screams coming from everywhere in the distance. This wasn't good at all. And they all knew it. But something else was weird; there were chalk outlines of guns on the wall. Tank figured on of them to be the M1A1 Carbine, considering that he was American and the M1 was an American weapon. Richtofen made out the other one to be the Kar98k, because both were German. "Zombies are coming!!!" Nikolai shouted after he finished looking out a wide barrier. "Don't these freakbags know when to quit?!" Tank said, pulling out his Thompson. Was this real, or an undead nightmare? ____________________________________________________________________________ ''New Cast The Arctic, 1965 ______________ "Take it, you zombies!" Danny Trejo yelled as he flew down the Zipline and fired his Commando. He had hit most of the zombies running after him, thanks to his Deadshot Daiquiri, and landed with a clank on the ship, reloading his gun. Trejo looked back on the zipline to see Rooker come down as well, firing his Ray Gun behind him. "C'mon, Rooker! We gotta find Rob and Sarah!" Trejo exclaimed, dodging a blow from a zombie that came from behind. They went down a flight of stairs and entered the navigator room, where they could at least find a map. There was a small hatch on the opposite side of the room, where people were able to climb in. A few zombies climbed up the hatch, surprising Danny and Michael. "You find a map, I'll hold them off." Michael said to Danny, firing a few rounds of his Ray Gun. "Oh, so you make me ''do the work. That's great..." "Hey, at least you're not holding off so many fucking zombies!" More and more zombies piled in, but were quickly shot. Michael found it repetitive at times, but he knew that he'd rather just keep shooting zombies than getting killed. "Found one!" Danny exclaimed, holding it high in the air. "Great, now we can get the hell outta here!" Michael replied. Unfortunately for them, so many zombies were coming in that they had blocked both ways out. Danny looked out of the window, seeing how far down the ground was from their elevation. It seemed reasonable enough to jump. "Hey, let's go out of the window!" He suggested. "Are you crazy?! I'm not jumping out of that goddamned window, you hear me?!" Danny pondered his reply for a few moments, thinking of a quick respond. "All right man, suit yourself." He said, breaking a window open. And he was off. ______________________________________________________________________________ ''Other Group Washington D.C., 1965 ____________________ John F. Kennedy climbed out of the bunker, dusting himself off before continuing. He looked tired and ragged, considering that he had spent all this time battling for his life against zombies. That was the Pentagon a few weeks ago; now, all of D.C. was zombies. It's like the world had gone apocalyptic. "You all right, John?" Robert McNamara asked him, reloading his MPL. "Yeah... Just tired..." He said, still looking solemnly at the ground. It was dark, the city in flames, and zombies roaming the streets. The four men needed to find another building or else they would become zombie meal. "Hey look! What's that over there?" Fidel Castro asked. ______________________________________________________________________________ That's all I got so far, but maybe more to come if you guys like it... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts